


Lycra’s Great for Job Interviews

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Arthur works at a menswear store, and Eames, the worst customer ever, is trying his I’m-on-probation-for-giving-poor-customer-service patience.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS July 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Lycra’s Great for Job Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Will Tell  
> Genre: Backstory  
> Word Count: Between 225 and 250 Words
> 
> My love to [Flos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory), the all-knowing, all-seeing amazing beta you wish you had on your team.

The bell heralded the entrance of the worst shirt and most attractive lips he'd seen all day. Arthur headed over.

"Hello-and-welcome-my-name-is-Arthur-how-can-I-help-you?" Arthur recited.

"Oh, hello, love. Name's Eames," came the flirtatious reply. "I'm in the market for a—"

"New shirt?" Arthur suggested. He didn't even mention new slacks.

Eames tilted his head. "A gift, actually." He looked down at himself. "Why, what's wrong with this one?"

Arthur's boss glared so he pasted on a smile. "No, I simply meant we have many shirts that would, uh, compliment your...you."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "You don't say! My me! Well, I must see these shirts."

Arthur blinked. "Oh. Okay, uh, here. I've got...here." He grabbed a pinstripe, perfect for elongating and highlighting his frankly amazing traps. "I can start a room—"

"What about that one, there?"

Arthur blinked again. "The...polo?"

"Lycra's great for job interviews, yeah?"

"Job—" Arthur shuddered. "Suuure, we can...add that too."

"And do you have any trackies?" Eames asked. "I need a new pair."

Arthur's customer-service smile strained. "Absolutely. _Or_ ," he added quickly, "you could try a nice tapered trouser leg."

Eames' lips twitched. "Oh! And some neon trainers!"

Arthur felt sick. "Please," he whispered. "I can't get fired again."

"Is that a beret?" Eames gasped.

Arthur removed his nametag and threw it. "Where's your interview? I'm coming with you."

Eames grinned. "Well, you won't need a nametag. It's not exactly what you'd call legal."

"Perfect," Arthur said. "You'd better hope they've got two positions available."


End file.
